


Sorry Wales

by elizabettablack



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Alternative Sexuality, Amanda Is A Good Friend, Celebrity Crush, M/M, Secret Crush, Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7413907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabettablack/pseuds/elizabettablack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El cast de Sherlock alienta a la Selección de Gales en la Eurocopa 2016.<br/>Amanda y su cámara serán el cupido ideal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry Wales

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TsukiLegacy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiLegacy/gifts), [MiraHerondale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraHerondale/gifts).



> Éste delirio surgió después de ver las fotos de Amanda Abbington en Twitter { twitter.com/CHIMPSINSOCKS/status/750798706459435008 }  
> Espero sepan perdonarme y que sea de su agrado ♥

El pub se llenó de sonidos de frustración con el 1 a 0. Todos los miembros del elenco y los asistentes estaban bebiendo cerveza con la mirada fija en la pantalla gigante. Al parecer, el sueño de Gales en la Eurocopa se desvanecía por culpa de Cristiano Ronaldo.

Mark suspiró y agachó la mirada cuando se dio cuenta que había pasado más tiempo del recomendable observando fijamente a Rupert, quien parecía completamente compenetrado con el juego. Dio un sorbo a su cerveza y buscó la mirada de Amanda, quien se encontraba a su derecha, riéndose mientras jugueteaba con Martin. Su amiga sabía sobre el incremento de sus sentimientos hacia Rupert, y de cómo éstos se hacían cada vez más incontrolables. La blonda ladeó su cabeza al sentirse observada y sonrió, alejándose brevemente del cuerpo de su esposo para apegarse al de su amigo, quien tenía una sonrisa triste en los labios.

_\- Cada vez es más difícil, ¿verdad?_

_\- Cada vez peor, y creo que Rupert ya lo ha notado_ –replicó, nervioso- _Más con todos esos comentarios en Twitter_...

_\- No dejas de mirarlo, Mark… él no es tonto, ¿sabes?_

Volvió a suspirar y levantó la vista para encontrarse con Rupert. Su cabello estaba cada vez más plateado y largo. Sus gruesos dedos sostenían su pinta con fuerza, como si tuviera miedo a tirarla con alguno de sus ademanes. Lo más pintoresco era su rostro, tan concentrado. Sus labios estaban levemente separados a causa de la concentración. Mark realmente adoraba la imagen tierna que daba ese hombre. Siempre tenía la necesidad de abrazarlo cuando lo veía así, pero había mantenido el contacto al mínimo después de que sus palabras resonaran por todos los medios y redes sociales. Sí, tenía un fuerte interés por él desde hacía años, pero sabía que el hombre era heterosexual y que su fantasía nunca podría cumplirse. Aún así, mirar no era pecado y aprovechaba cada momento para grabar en sus retinas la perfecta imagen que el peliblanco le ofrecía.

Su corazón se detuvo cuando Rupert giró la cabeza y el chocolate de sus ojos hizo colisión contra el mar de hielo de los suyos. Inmediatamente le regaló una tímida sonrisa, a la cual él respondió con la misma timidez, girándose rápidamente y reacomodándose en la silla para volver a fijar su atención en el juego. Amanda lanzó una pequeña risa que se vio ahogada por un segundo grito de decepción. Definitivamente Gales perdería el juego. Rupert gruñó algo inentendible, que sólo provocó una tonta risita en Mark.

La mujer buscó su móvil en el bolso, abriendo la aplicación de la cámara rápidamente. Con un gesto, le indicó a su amigo que posara junto a ella, quien llevaba una diadema con banderas de Gales en las puntas. Mark aceptó a posar y luego se distrajo leyendo los comentarios que hacían los fanáticos sobre la fotografía hasta que finalizó el juego. Amanda esperó a que todos terminaran de quejarse y se tomó una fotografía con Martin, ambos haciendo puchero en alusión  al resultado. Luego, quiso volver a posar con Mark, pero a su lado sólo encontró a Rupert, mirando al (ahora) castaño con cierta duda. Sonrió e invitó a su amigo a unírseles y reactivó la cámara frontal. Para la sorpresa de Mark, la mano de Rupert lo rodeó por la cintura, pegándolo a su cuerpo con cierto cuidado. El más alto rodeó los hombros del contrario con su brazo derecho, indiscutiblemente complacido por el contacto. El obturador de la cámara hizo su particular sonido y la imagen quedó estática en la pantalla. Sin embargo, Rupert no se soltó cuando Mark intentó alejarse. Por el contrario, pareció pegarse un poco más a él.

Amanda los observó en silencio por un momento, antes de ir rápidamente al encuentro de Martin. Su esposo no quitaba los ojos de aquella extraña escena, abrumado y con la mandíbula caída a causa de la sorpresa. Ella tiró de su chaqueta, invitándolo a dejarlos solos. Al igual que ellos, todos los miembros del contingente parecían haberse dado cuenta de la situación y se fueron alejando poco a poco, dejándolos abrazados, mirándose en silencio.

Ellos no se percataron de nada. El azul luchaba contra el chocolate y viceversa. Cuando la falta de bullicio se hizo demasiado presente, ambos giraron la cabeza en busca de sus compañeros. Rieron nerviosos al descubrir que los habían dejado solos.

 _\- ¿Una pinta, entonces?_ –preguntó Mark, intentando romper el hielo- _Si gustas…_

 _\- Una pinta_ –respondió Rupert con una suave sonrisa- _O quizás dos…_

En esa perfecta mueca, Rupert abría la puerta a una noche diferente.

Mark no desaprovecharía esa oportunidad. Quizás Rupert no fuera tan heterosexual como él pensaba.

Y definitivamente le conseguiría un aumento a su Cupido particular, Amanda.

‘ _Lo lamento, Gales’_ , pensó con malicia, _‘Pero agradezco que hayas perdido’_.


End file.
